A dynamic balancing machine has been known and widely utilized in which a workpiece to be tested is supported between and journaled with a pair of resiliently supported bearing units and is rotated at a high rate of rotation. Means is provided to analyze oscillations caused in the bearing units, thereby computing amounts of local unbalance or deviation and their respective angular positions. These amounts and positions are commonly indicated by a visual display.
A dynamic balancing machine incorporating a full- or semi-automatic reforming unit has also been proposed. Such machines have all been designed, however, only for limited purposes or exclusive use of limited or peculiar workpieces. Furthermore, these prior machines have commonly made use of a mechanical cutter or drill for reforming the workpiece. As a result, there have been severe limitations in locations and geometries which can be reformed as well as in reformable extents, and difficulties to achieve a finish without leaving discontinuity of reformation. These severe conditions have made the machine unduly complex and expensive, and mostly unpractical.